


Muscle and Ink

by chocobrot4



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attraction, He has it realy bad, M/M, Noctis is a teasing shit, Prompto has a crush on Gladio, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobrot4/pseuds/chocobrot4
Summary: Prompto's attraction for Gladiolus grows over time and it's starting to get a little bit too hard for him to hide it.





	

The first time that Prompto saw the young man had been just after he’d turned sixteen. He could remember him clearly- tall, toned and handsome, waiting outside of the school gates to drive Noctis back to the palace. It had been before the prince had been given his apartment and his advisor had been sick that day. Filled with curiosity, Prompto had asked who the mysterious man was as they approached the waiting car. 

Gladiolus Amicitia. Born and raised to be Noctis’s shield. 

As the years passed and the blond began to hang around with the prince more frequently, he began to see the shield more often. Gladiolus didn’t spend a lot of time with Noctis out of the training room of the palace but he occasionally accompanied Ignis on visits. It was their duty to make sure that the prince was happy and safe. Prompto always noticed the amused smile that would come to the handsome man’s lips when they stepped into the apartment to see it cluttered and messy. Ignis would have to tidy up. Gladiolus would just give Noctis a few stern words, contradict himself by brushing it off and then sit himself down on the couch with them. It turned out he was quite fond of Kings Knight too. 

Gladiolus’s hair was no longer just a quiff with shaved sides. His dark hair flowed down at the back of his head. He’d grown a beard that lined his masculine jaw. He’d ditched wearing the formal black jacket for looser vests. And he’d toned up a lot. He looked good. Prompto could remember the first time he’d sat next to him, all three of them sharing the sofa while Ignis had rushed around the room picking up used plates and rubbish. Trapped between then, the man’s muscular arm had grazed against his. Prompto had felt an electric-like spark run up his spine and since that moment he hadn’t been able to look at him in the same innocent way.

All he could think about was running his hands down over his biceps. Grazing his fingertips over the abs on his chest. Imagining being held close in the shield’s strong arms.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The day that Gladiolus walked through the door in nothing but an open jacket was the day that Prompto knew all hope of getting over his ridiculous little crush was lost. His mouth went dry when he noticed that something was different. 

“Oh wow… you look…” He could feel his face heating up, not knowing what to say to the man as his brain almost malfunctioned at the sight before him. It took a moment for him to pull himself together and try to act as though he wasn’t practically drooling over him. 

“How long were you in the chair? That must have really hurt but you look really good.” He rambled and inwardly cringed when he reflected what he’d just said. “I mean, they look really good on you.” He brought his hands up defensively. Noctis snickered on the couch next to him. Gladiolus raised his eyebrows before deciding to answer him.

“I had it done over a couple of sessions. It was too much to get done all at once.” The man smirked at him, noticing the flush that was now tainting the blond’s freckled cheeks. Prompto felt his heart pick up speed when he noticed that Gladiolus was slipping the jacket off to show them. 

“Oh right. Awesome, dude.” He gave him a little grin. Why was Noctis being so quiet? Right now he desperately needed his best friend to chime in. Add to the conversation. Keep the atmosphere comfortable. The blond realised just how heavily he was breathing and he cursed his hormones for making him like this around the older man. 

The jacket was dropped to the ground and the shield moved closer to them so that he could show the tattoos off. “So, what do you think your highness?” He was clearly very proud of them as he jokingly flexed his muscles a little. 

“Looks good.” The prince nodded his approval.

“Yeah really good.” Prompto’s voice was laced with admiration. He should just be quiet because everything that came out of his mouth was making him look like a little schoolgirl fawning over a good looking teacher. He watched as Gladiolus turned around to show them the back. The blond’s fingers twitched in his lap, wanting to reach out and ghost them over the ink. Well, he was showing them and it was the perfect opportunity. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he dared to outstretch his arm and with one finger grazed over one of the lines near the top of his back, trailing it slightly. “Wow, it’s so detailed.” He breathed out. Then he placed his palm down over it, finally feeling the contours of his muscled back. He’d wanted to do this for years.

“Yeah. I wanted something that looked really awesome and different.” 

“Well, no one else in the whole of Lucis is going to have that design,” Noctis commented, although he wasn’t watching Gladio at all. His focus was on Prompto, who seemed lost in the moment as he stroked his hand over the shield’s back. He was worrying his bottom lip and it took him longer than it should to pull away.  
The shield smiled widely and bent down to pick up his jacket.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Gladiolus didn’t stay long. He’d only been sent over by Ignis to make sure everything was in order at the apartment. He’d only agreed to come because it meant that he could show off. Once the door had shut the prince turned to his friend with a grin that was quickly spreading across his face. How could he not smile at what he’d just witnessed? 

“You know, I think he might like guys.” Noctis tried to control his amused look by sealing his lips together. It was so difficult to look like he wasn’t teasing him. Prompto was even still staring at the door yearningly, but his head whipped around once he heard his friend say that. When he realized what he meant he turned scarlet.

“W-What? What do you mean?” He stammered, a shocked look reached his face. 

“Oh, come on.” The prince chuckled and shook his head. “I see how you look at him!” Noctis had noticed Prompto giving Gladiolus looks since the middle of high school. He wanted him so badly.

“What!? You mean?” He looked mortified. “No- No I don’t… You think I like him?” He was running his hands through his blond spikes now, feeling a little self-conscious that he was that obvious. God, had Gladio even figured that out too? Probably. No wonder he’d given him an odd look when Prompto had told him that he thought he looked good.

“You’re a terrible liar, Prompto.” 

The blond froze for a moment and considered his options. Noctis was right. He was a terrible liar. He resigned himself to the fact that he’d been caught out. Was there any point in trying to deny it? He bit his lip but it didn’t stop a smile breaking through. He’d been caught and Noctis found this so funny. But he was his best friend, so if anyone should know, Prompto would be happy that it was him. He crossed his arms and gave him the best playful glare that he could. 

“Oh shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on the FFXV kink meme. There are so many smut requests on there and I'm just one of the people who is just running around trying to fill the more innocent posts, while secretly stalking the dirtier ones :D


End file.
